<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Fear by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106158">The Worst Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Relationship Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Home Invasion, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes, Please let me know if I need to add anymore tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was alone in their small cabin and when he woke with a start to the sound of banging in his kitchen and fear starting to fill him he had no clue what he was supposed to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex has had a lot happen to him over the years, more than he’s ever really admitted to anyone other than Michael.</p><p>And while for a while Alex was terrified that he would always be followed by these bad memories that he would never be able to move on and create some great ones. Where Alex was now in life, it had proven just how wrong he was, he had been able to move on from all his bad memories and create some new amazing ones.</p><p>And with these new great memories Alex had found a family, a family in Michael and a family in his unborn baby.</p><p>But one thing Alex wasn’t prepared for was the fear having an actual family brought for him.</p><p>He knew what it was like to fear for Michael’s life but he didn’t know how it felt to fear for his kids life and one night in the middle of October Alex was going to find out how terrifying it was to even think his child was in danger.</p><p>The night started as most of his nights at the moment did.</p><p>Michael had been taking on more shifts recently, they needed all the money they could get with the baby coming along.</p><p>So Alex was alone in their small cabin and when he woke with a start to the sound of banging in his kitchen and fear starting to fill him he had no clue what he was supposed to do.</p><p>There was no way he could get his prosthetic on without making some kind of noise. There was really no way of him getting out of his bed without making some kind of noise.</p><p>Alex had no clue what he was supposed to do right now. Well there really wasn’t much of a choice in what he could do anyway.</p><p>Really his only choice was stay here and hope they left, try calling Michael and call 911 but other than that he was stuck there.</p><p>Alex called 911 first, quietly letting them know what was going on and were he was, a promise from them that a police car was on its way too them right now.</p><p>And as soon as he had ended the call with 911 Alex searched for Michael contact name and called the one person he wanted to be speaking too right now.</p><p>“Hey baby. What are you doing up?” Michael asked when he answered the phone, his voice sounding a mixture of happy and exhausted.</p><p>“Michael, I really don’t need you freaking out right now but someone’s in our house.” Alex told him husband with a small sigh, his voice as quite as he could make it the whole time.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Michael’s voice was now filled with panic and fear, the happiness that was in it only a second ago gone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in our room they hadn’t come back here yet.” Alex assured him. “The police are on their way here.”</p><p>“I’m on my way baby.” Michael assured him.</p><p>“No, no.” Alex almost felt like he was begging right now. He didn’t know if he could deal with Michael also being in danger. “Please do not do something stupid. Please Michael, I can’t have anything happen to you.”</p><p>“I will not do anything stupid.” Michael assured him and while Alex let out a small, “Thank you.” He wasn’t sure whether he believed his husband. Michael always had the tendency to get himself into danger and do somthing stupid, especially when it came to his family.</p><p>“Michael, I am fine. I just want you to be here when the police get here and the house is face.” Alex explained slowly letting the hand that wasn’t holding his phone against his ear go down to rest on the small curve of his stomach where he could feel his baby kicking. “I Love you baby.”</p><p>“I love you too Alex. You’re going to be okay though. They’ll take what they want from the living room, there’s more than enough for them out there and they’ll leave.” Michael assured him, always having a weird way of making his husband feel better without having to do much.</p><p>“Okay.” Alex knew Michael was most likely right and after a small goodbye he ended the phone and laid back down in his bed, trying to do his best to make it look like he was still asleep so that if the people currently in his house come back here they would hopefully leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Michael for once did as he had promised Alex and didn’t do anything stupid. He waited with the police for them to clear his house before he went running in and to their bed room, almost falling onto the bed next to Alex.</p><p>“Alex baby.” Michael said softly placing a small hand on the other man’s back.</p><p>“Michael.” Alex sighed as he let himself be pulled into Michael’s arms, taking all the comfort the older man always gave him. “Thank god.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Michael asked as he quickly looked Alex over trying to see if he could spot anything wrong with him.</p><p>“I am perfectly fine.” Alex assured him with a small nod reaching up to place his hand on the side of Michael’s face. “The baby and I are fine. They never even came in here.”</p><p>“Thank god.” Michael sighed leaning in to kiss Alex softly. “The cops are gonna want to talk to you. I can tell them we’ll come to the station in the morning if you want.”</p><p>“Please.” Alex nodded not really feeling up to talking to anyone tonight. “I know nothing really happened but I kind of just want to sleep.”</p><p>“I will tell them and be right back.” Michael assured him as he pushed himself up from the sofa. “Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Alex assured him with a small smile.</p><p>Alex watched Michael go before he let out a long sigh and looked down at his stomach. He was well aware that nothing ended up happening to himself or his baby but he couldn’t help but still fell a little freaked out. He didn’t know who those people where or what they would have done if they had found him, but the only thoughts that seemed to be running through Alex’s mind were the bad ones. The ones that ended in him or his baby or even both of them dead.</p><p>“Hey baby.” Michael said snapping Alex out of his thoughts. “You okay baby.” Michael assured him knowing exactly what was going through his head right now.</p><p>“I know I am.” Alex assured him not really in the mood to be talking about this even with his husband.</p><p>“You can talk to me Alex, about everything.” Michael assured him.</p><p>“I Know I can, and I will. Just not right now. In the morning or tomorrow at some point.”</p><p>“Whenever you want to talk about it.” Michael assured him before he leaned in to kiss Alex. “Whenever baby, I’m always here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michael. I love you, so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.<br/>I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.</p><p>I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>